


Singularidade

by queenmaeve58



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kim Taehyung | V as Narcissus, Modern Setting Retelling of Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Narcissism, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Song Lyrics, Song: Singularity (BTS)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmaeve58/pseuds/queenmaeve58
Summary: "De ti, esculpi minha Galateia, perfeita anamnese, dama etérea de meus sonhos. Então, idealizei meus desejos nos teus olhos frios de mármore."
Relationships: Echo/Narcissus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Kim Taehyung | V/Original Female Character(s)





	Singularidade

**Singularidade**. Estava no seu agir, pensar, andar, falar. Ou melhor, não falar. Estava no verde claro de sua blusa, e como a cor harmonizava com a pele pálida e os cabelos longos e negros.

Das últimas vezes que a encontrei, era inverno. Era um café perto de casa, ela pedia um chá verde em voz quase inaudível. Enquanto esperávamos o pedido, tendo eu deixado claro que desejava um americano, era preso num monólogo. Contava como havia sido meu dia, falava de meu trabalho, de minhas conquistas, de meus sonhos.

Quando perguntava coisas simples, “como está?”, ela tardava a responder um tartamudeado “bem”. Qualquer questionamento era assim, replicado com respostas genéricas e gaguejadas. Ou pior, era ecoado. Odiava quando repetia minhas perguntas, como se sua própria resposta fosse inválida.

Eu era extremamente paciente. Poucas vezes reclamava de suas peculiaridades.

Não conseguia aproximar-me dela, nem ela de mim. Mas era como se ela desejasse; como se entre nós houvesse uma barreira, que, mesmo que aparentasse ter sido a própria quem construiu, ela lutasse contra. Sentia que a garota dos olhos de floresta não quisesse perder a mim.

Recusava-me a abandoná-la, com meu senso dizendo-me para desistir da causa. Ela era a única que me permitia ser eu mesmo. Enquanto me rejeitavam, ela acolhia-me. Sem nada dizer, ela ouvia-me desabrochar minhas rosas e fazer recender meus mais perfumados sentimentos.

Sentia-me **amado** com seu abraço a noite. Beijava-me a testa e saía pela porta da frente, e deixava a chave debaixo do tapete florido que ela mesma presenteou-me. Como sempre, ia embora, levando consigo seu mutismo semi-voluntário.

À medida que os dias passavam, mais os problemas da vida adulta atingiam-me. Urdia meu fado, perdendo a mim mesmo nos caprichos alheios; não podia oferecer o que era, seria rejeitado. A cada dia, montava meu buquê de plástico a ser apresentado, uma vez que o vero fora reprovado.

A pressão cotidiana e a angústia assídua. Quando nem a noite acalmava o coração apreensivo, eu cogitava chamá-la para participar de minhas reflexões, ponderar sobre o futuro. Mas eu sabia. Sabia que som algum sairia de seus lábios, que meu objeto de desgosto deixaria de ser as circunstâncias de minha vida, e passaria a ser sua mudez, minha principal inimiga.

Com frequência, sentia que quanto mais misturava-me ao meio que me recusava, mais perdia a mim mesmo, e ela era a única que ainda zelava as faíscas e aromas de minha essência. Por isso, também frequentemente, recorria à mulher, para que pudesse recordar-me quem eu era, em busca de uma reminiscência apetecível.  
Não obstante, como se minha memória me traísse, a garota nada ajudava, e destruía todas as expectativas de uma amiga de infância, receptáculo de boas lembranças e nostalgia, antídoto da hipocondria, minha flor amarela que regava. 

_De ti, esculpi minha Galateia, perfeita anamnese, dama etérea de meus sonhos. Então, idealizei meus desejos nos teus olhos frios de mármore._

Não me recordo quando ficara escultura, ou se sempre o fora, e, se sim, por que só me irrita agora. Talvez sejam os efeitos do outro eu que cultivo, um homem de aparências que não consegue ler seus olhares. Ora, que situação: preciso dela para manter os dois vivos, mas um deles não a suporta.


End file.
